megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rush
is Mega Man's faithful robotic dog. Created by Dr. Light to assist Mega Man in his travels, he debuted in Mega Man 3. Initially, Rush was able to transform into a coil, a hoverboard, and a submarine. Since then, Rush appeared in most games related to the original Mega Man series, including crossover like Marvel vs. Capcom and some cameo appearances like SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash, Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix and Capcom World 2. In Mega Man 6, he was upgraded and gained the ability to fuse with Mega Man to form the Power and Jet suits. In Mega Man 7, his jet and coil abilities returned, but he now had Rush Search, a detection mode. Also, both of his suit transformations where combined into one: the Super Adapter. In Mega Man 8, he has four new abilities, including a transformation into a motorcycle and healing abilities. ''Mega Man and Bass'' CD data Rush supports Megaman on many occasions. He is very good at finding items. "I came to help you, Megaman!" Good point: Loyal Bad point: Curiosity Like: Playing Dislike: Remodeling Functions Rush Coil A coil platform emerges from Rush's body and propels Mega Man to a higher level. Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 4: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 7: No prerequisites. *Mega Man 9: No prerequisites. *Mega Man II: Defeat Crash Man *Mega Man III: Defeat Snake Man *Mega Man IV: Defeat Toad Man *Mega Man V: Defeat Venus *Rush Coil also has cameo appearances in ''Mega Man: The Power Battle, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, and RockBoard. New Rush Coil New Rush Coil is the modification of the Rush Coil from Mega Man 5. Rush's legs become the coil, and Rush is propelled with Mega Man. Mega Man must leap off Rush to reach his target. Appearances: *''Mega Man 5: No prerequisites. Rush Jet Rush transforms into a flying sled which Mega Man can ride. Its usage differs greatly from Mega Man 3 to Mega Man 4 and onward. In Mega Man 3, Rush Jet will stay underneath Mega Man under any circumstances unless he hits a wall. He acts as more of a personal hover device instead of a jet, allowing Mega Man to move in any direction, or stand still entirely and Rush Jet will stay beneath him. Also, Rush Jet's energy will only deplete if Mega Man is currently ''standing on him. Because of this, if a player continuously jumps, large pits can be crossed with using little or no energy. In Mega Man 4 and later games, Rush Jet becomes more of a jet, his energy continually drains, and he will continuously move in the same direction (will make slight variations in vertical movement at the players discretion), acting much more like Item-2 from Mega Man 2. This change was made because once Rush Jet was acquired in Mega Man 3, it could be used to bypass situations where Rush Coil or Rush Marine were required and did so more effectively and easily than they could. When Rush appears in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, he will turn in Rush Jet and hit the boss when Mega Man uses a charged attack. Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: Defeat Needle Man *Mega Man 4: Defeat Drill Man *Mega Man 5: Defeat Gyro Man *Mega Man 7: Buy from Auto '''or' Find in Junk Man's stage *''Mega Man 9: Defeat five bosses. *Mega Man II: Defeat Air Man *Mega Man III: Defeat Dust Man *Mega Man IV: Defeat Charge Man *Mega Man V: Defeat Saturn *Rush takes this form for certain portions of ''Mega Man 8 and it has cameo appearances in Mega Man: The Power Battle, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Super Adventure Rockman and the cartoon series. Rush space adaptation In some of the Game Boy games, Rush has an unnamed adaptation of the Rush Jet that allows Mega Man travel in space. In Mega Man V, Mega Man uses this version of the Rush Jet in the stage he goes to the Wily Star and fights against the Skull Blazer. Rush Marine Rush transforms into a mini-sub that can move freely in all directions underwater. It only functions in water, but is able to fire buster shots. Appearances: *''Mega Man 3: Defeat Shadow Man *Mega Man 4: Defeat Toad Man *Mega Man II: Defeat Metal Man *Rush Marine also has cameo appearances in the cartoon series and ''Super Adventure Rockman. *Rush Marine will star in its own game called Mega Man Rush Marine coming out for mobile phones in Q3 2009. Adapters Rush Power Adapter Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Power Mega Man. Power Mega Man is able to break blocks by charging punches. The punches have limited range, and Mega Man cannot slide in this form. Possibly the inspiration for X's Gaea Armor. Appearances: *''Mega Man 6: Defeat Flame Man Rush Jet Adapter Rush junctions with Mega Man to become Jet Mega Man. Jet Mega Man is able to use weapon energy to fly, and the energy recharges while grounded. Mega Man cannot charge his Buster or slide while using this form. Possibly the inspiration for X's Falcon Armor. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 6: Defeat Plant Man Super Adapter This Adapter combines the abilities of the Rush Power Adapter and Rush Jet Adapter, and can be upgraded with the Hyper Rocket Buster. The Mega Buster is replaced by a flying fist attack, similar to the Mega Arm. The flying ability was reduced compared to the Rush Jet Adapter. Mega Man can't slide while equipped with this. Bass's Treble Boost was created based on this item. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 7: Find the R, U, S, and H Plates. Find the Hyper Rocket Buster in Turbo Man's stage or buy it from Auto after finding his Hyper Bolt. Rush Search Rush teleports to Mega Man's location and digs for items.Mega Man & Bass'', Auto: "Rush will dig out a hidden item for you. Believe me, he is a good Digger!" If he is hit, he will teleport away, and sometimes he only finds garbage. Several of the CDs in Mega Man & Bass can only be recovered using Rush Search, and the CD Finder upgrade helps locate them. Appearances: *''Mega Man 7: Buy from Auto or find in Freeze Man's stage. *Mega Man & Bass: Buy from Auto after defeating five Robot Masters. Rush Charger Rush teleports to Mega Man's location and tosses a random item to him. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Sisi Roll in Clown Man's stage. Rush Cycle Rush transforms into a motor-bike. Mega Man can fire weak projectiles from Rush's mouth and the extra speed allows for longer jumps to be made. While riding Rush, Mega Man doesn't take damage, but Rush's energy gauge depletes when hit. Possibly inspired by the ''Mega Man X Land/Ride Chaser bike. Appearances: *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Ururuun in Grenade Man's stage. Rush Bomber Rush flies across the screen in Rush Jet form, bombing enemies. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Gearna Eye in Sword Man's stage. Rush Health Rush flies across the screen in Rush Jet form, dropping health items. '''Appearances': *''Mega Man 8: Defeat Gorone in Aqua Man's stage. Rush Drill '''Rush Drill' is a transformation used in Marvel vs. Capcom, where Rush takes the form of a drilling machine and run over enemies. Rush Drill was originally planned to appear in Mega Man 3, but the idea was scrapped. Other media ]] ]] ]] Rush appeared in most media related to the original Mega Man series, some of them being the Mega Man animated series, episode 32 of the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master, the 3 episodes of the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star, the manga Rockman Megamix, most of Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga volumes, Rockman 8 manga, Rockman & Forte manga, Rockman 4Koma Great March and others. References Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man 3 items Category:Mega Man 4 items Category:Mega Man 5 items Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man 9 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Mega Man III items Category:Mega Man IV items Category:Mega Man Game Gear items Category:Mega Man and Bass items Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Protagonists